desert blitz
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: The world has been over run by nueroi in the aftermath of world war 2 and other wars. The 501st has been called on to save the world again. will they succeed or is the end of the world at hand?
1. Chapter 1

Strike witches desert blitz ch. 1

A/N: I do not own strike witches and thank you to ozonesniper for the use of his OC's and my story does not reflect their writings at all.

As the morning sun rose over the flame swept deserts of Iraq the small force of delta force and SAS operators expected just a routine scud hunt. Based on that fact they were armed for such a fight with the standard assault rifles and infantry weapons with the strongest weapon they possessed being a Barrett .50 caliber rifle which was good against scuds but bad against the Neuroi. As the skies darkened above the task force the leader Michael Dunkirk yelled calmly because this happened it seemed once a day "Hold your fire" as he expected to see the familiar sight of a Blackhawk or other exfil method and he got on the radio before calmly speaking "This is Eagle 1 actual to overload I need immediate exfil before the locals get restless" followed by "OH GOD UGH!" as the shadow overhead let loose a beam that incinerated half of the men in the unit and severally injuring the others. "Get the group and follow me we'll escape into the sandstorm with exfill beyond that and do not stop because we are officially on the run"

As the MH60 landed the boys all instinctively covered the wounds of their comrades before boarding the chopper. As the crew disembarked holding his own wounds he looked at the injured "Get them to the infirmary" where unknown to him the rest would either die or never see action again but he was focused on revenge. Storming into the command center he barg up to commander schwartzkoph and while trying not to throttle him screamed "BECAUSE OF YOUR LACK OF SUPPORT MY MEN NEARLY DIED OUT THERE!" then stormed out to see the last of his men being loaded into flag-draped coffins so he pulled his handgun out and proceeded to blow his brains out to be with his men. As the men where all being buried the president was made aware of the threat and bush called an immediate cabinet meeting to discuss the threat that the world now faced. "Mr. President I hear that this aliens are the same type that appeared in Vietnam and world war two I say we call in the people who know what the fuck is going on.

Liberion  
>As the sun rose to the middle of the humid cloudy sky a steady cloud of dust rose into the sky along with the sound of stamping hooves as the mustangs raced along besides the dirt bike adding to the dust being kicked up as Lisa Yeager started using her favorite handguns which were a couple of Glock 22 .40 handguns and having been customized they could have help beat her mother Michelle's record only to find the record still standing as she was just a second too slow to topple her mother's record. Looking at the timer and seeing that she missed a couple of targets which would add a couple points in competition she gave into her rage as her brown eyes flashed and she threw her helmet off yelling "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I WAS SO CLOSE!" as her mother walked out with her little sister in time to see the outburst. Noticing she was wearing all black her mother Michelle stated nearly tearing her daughters head off as they had the same conversation once a week it seemed "you have to watch your younger sister tonight and you can't go out on a date which got a eye roll and angry and sarcastic comment "you really don't want me to be home do you?" and as her mom walked away a young man walked up in a bomber jacket and blue jeans with a slightly nervous look asked "Does anyone know where I can find Lisa Yeager because it is an urgent matter." Lisa snapped in her usual sarcastic tone of voice "Gee I don't know maybe if you open your damn eyes you'd see I'm right in front of you". As the young man went red in a mixture of anger and embarrassment got down to business as her mom came out with a container of lemonade.<br>"You have been summoned to Florida for a joint operation." Upon seeing the puzzled expression the lieutenant as she realized from the marks on his jacket stated quietly almost conspiratorially "everything will be explained at a later date but here is not the time or place". As Lisa looked at her mother she started to ask "Mom can I go?" as she paced back and forth with a 7.62 m16 her mom's response was frightening as she didn't expect it "In Vietnam I did the exact same thing and you can get away from your sister for a while". Upon hearing that Lisa slung her rifle and nearly screamed "I'm in boy just let me pack" as she ran to the house she pushed her sister saying move squirt you're in my way before packing up quickly throwing in her black clothes and boot and avoiding her sister on the way out jumped into the waiting hummer before yelling to her sister "Squirt I'll be gone for a while so if you touch my stuff your dead". As she turned the radio to the sounds of garth brooks the tires squealed and kicked up a cloud of dust. Making a bit of nervous small talk she avoided eye contact "What's your name boy?" and the response came out as a near shout as they were pushing 80 "My names David I'm a Liberion navy boy and I hope you don't mind the speed" and the laugh startled him "are you kidding me I like going fast mom just doesn't let me" before staring into space.

Karlsland

As the sun slowly started setting an anxious young lady with brown hair and green eyes broke the silence of the farm she lived on with a msg1 sniper rifle. Sliding into the spotters scope she squealed with glee as her shots had all been body or head shots. "Yes mom will be so proud of what I did with the rifle at this distance" and then looked at the rifle muttered aloud "what the hell" before unloading her mag in to the target then laid down for a nap listening to Britannian 70's rock music and Liberian country music. After falling into a light slumber that took her in to the dark she decided to go for a night swim and s she slipped off her jeans she said "I hope mom doesn't find out". Upon hearing a noise Brittany dove into the water quickly as her mom came over and picked up the iPod before yelling "Guess Ill sell this and redo your room because you seemed to have vanished" which got Brittany popping out yelling "No I'm here and you wouldn't dare". As her mom started to tell her daughter slightly angered "Watch me young lady and get dressed this instant you are a solider of karlsland and that would not be tolerated" a solider in a Britannian navy uniform walked up and upon seeing the sight of the shining skin of the young lady stammered "W-where is Brittany Barkhorn because I have a message from the chancellor for you to report to Liberion for a Joint operation and I'm sorry that is all I can say right now" which made Brittany interested. Looking at her mom she asked sheepishly "Mom c-can I go?" and the response was not what she expected. "Of course and if it was up to me you would have been on the first plane over" and that got Brittany running to the house yelling "wait a second Ill be right back" before hitting a fence gut first. Walking into her room she started packing her clothes into duffel bag and grabbing a couple knives for a feeling of home on the road walked out and threw her bag in the car before she kissed her mom goodbye and with tears in her eyes said "Ill miss you" and held her tight. As Maxine watched her daughter go she said "I hope you know what your getting into kid" then walked back into the house for a late night drink of Jägermeister.

A/N: sorry about the length I just had to flesh out the characters personalities. Hope yall will forgive me.


	2. Chapter 2

Strike witches desert blitz ch.2

A/N: I don't own strike witches and I'd like to say thanks to OZONE SNIPER for letting me use his Vietnam strike witches as a base for mine

Fuso

As the sun rose over the mountains in the Osaka prefecture the young lady wearing a military style jacket and black jeans came running to the sound of her mother's voice clutching her sword at her side. This is the granddaughter of major mio sakamoto and unlike her grandmother but like her mother she doesn't need an eye patch even though her long black hair is as she joking refers to it her way of being like her grandma. "Mother you called for me?" was the timid voice of shirino sakamoto as she didn't know if her mom was made she used her sword to work up a sweat before school. As she saw her mom walk out followed by a young man in a grey and black Orrussian army uniform.

"Are you by any chance Shirino Sakamoto and she replied tentatively "yes who are you" as she reached for her compact .22 pistol which her mom let her take to school but not one of her heavier like a 7.62 or .45 that the young man in front of her had on his belt. "Oh yes I forgot where my manners are? I am staff sergeant Ian Tromovich and you have been requested by the Fuso Navy to accompany me to a naval base in Liberion and from there I will be able to give you all the information you desire". As she fell into a stunned silence she looked at her mom and said with a mock annoyance but a mischievous glint in her eyes "mom does that mean I don't have to go to school till I get back?"

Her mom having expected Shirino to ask a question like that or that exact question said "If you accept I'll go to the school and make sure that you have the time off from school. "YAY I'll go but…" she said with a shock "what about my cousin yurino?" the granddaughter of the famed medic yoshika miyafuji. "Ah yes do not worry for a comrade of mine from the same unit will extend the same request to her".

Meanwhile elsewhere in fuso…

As yurino woke up watching the mountains as the sun rose behind the majestic peaks slowly hauling herself out of bed to get the day started she thought to herself that this will be a good day as she helped her mom and grandma with minor chores at the clinic and with the farm next to the clinic before going off to school. As she packed up her school books and made it to the door to walk to classes expecting to see her cousins walk up to her so they could walk to school. Instead of seeing them she saw a man in a Orrussian army uniform and a young lady in a Suomus air force uniform walk up to her. "Are you Yurino miyafuji" and she responded with yes how may I be of service? She asked a little confused and curious as to why two foreign soldiers have coming looking for her. You are being summoned by the Fusoan military to report to Florida for a joint top secret operation to defeat a threat" the blonde haired young woman stated.

"Umm I think you have wrong person now even more confused as even though she has magical powers she's not the kind to go into combat."Unfortunately I can not tell you anymore right now but it will all be explained at the base" The woman added in an attempt to give the reason why they wouldn't answer her in more detail. "Uhm may I ask my mother first?" "Of course you may" the blonde haired girls companion stated speaking up for the first time in the conversation. "Ok Ill be right back" as she turned on her heel with military style precision and said as she ran to talk to her mother and asked her the question saying "Mom! some soldiers are outside and they want me to go on a top secret mission and..." only to be cut off by her mom putting a finger to her excited daughters lips and got told "you better pack because they may not be around long". "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU" she squealed with delight running to her room and then started throwing her various dark colored clothes in a duffel bag. "Miyafuji are you there" the voice of the girl from before asked.

"I'm in" she yelled with excitement as the girl from before entered. As the young Air force officer starts saying some she is cut off by Yurino "Hey, what about my cousin? I mean she is a witch just like me". However the young lady smiled ever so slightly and said you can talk to her about this when you see her this afternoon" much to yurino's delight. Looking back after hugging her mom she looked at her room thinking she would be back in a few weeks not knowing how difficult the conflict she was drug into would be.

Britannia  
>As the sun started sinking low into the channel a blonde haired girl held up a semi-automatic m21 rifle that she loved using and had slung a FN FNC over her shoulder for the extra firepower and weight as she dropped to her belly and started accurately sending lead into human sized targets in the waves. After the shots hit the targets and all would be lethal if they were human or neuroi if she used the special types of ammo her grandma Lynette made her.<br>As she used her eye powers to track the targets and hit quickly and only using training rounds she didn't hear her mom or the young man in a Britannian navy outfit walk up behind her. "That was some great shooting". "Oh umm thank you I've been practicing to protect my family if I needed to" she said sure of herself as her mom rolled her eyes a little bit. "Mom the new games have nothing to do with this even though you'd never understand" because she had played resident evil before being shooed out to practice.

Looking at the officer she said "oh I never saw you there and what can I help you with?" as she locked eyes with the officer who told her "I have a message from the Britannian government on orders of her majesty the queen for one Lexi bishop" "S-speaking sir" was all she could stutter as she never had a message from the queen or any important person before. "You are requested to go to the Liberion naval base in Pensacola Florida for a top secret joint operation" Looking at her mom, Um can I go mom cause you know school and all..." "It's all been taken care of so don't worry" "Wait here, I'll right back!" she almost yells before rushing off and packing up her farm girl clothes and boots before kissing her mom. Once outside she started quickly walking to the truck sent to get her. "Well you have the time of your life and stay safe" was all she could tell her daughter after the hug and after the truck departed kicking up dirt lexis mom muttered "I hope you know what you're in for kid"

A/N: Well there is the second chapter and again my thanks to ozonesniper


	3. Chapter 3

Strike witches desert blitz ch. 3

A/N: I do not own strike witches and I only my OCs. Thanks to all who help me improve

Soumus

AS the sun was starting to go down two young ladies both bundled in heavy winter camouflage of the elite mountain units slowly got up and blinking quickly they started heading out for skiing and snowboarding hoping there mom wouldn't get mad. These two are the granddaughters of Sanya Litvyak and Eila juutilainen and Alexandra looked at her adopted sister veronika who just tripped over her skis before laughing and brushing her white-blond hair out of her blue eyes and taunting her sister she asked "You ever walk sis" and that got her long slender frame hit with a snow ball and "trukhnut sebya starshaya sestra" which meant go fuck yourself big sister cause the strawberry blonde was the younger by 9 months. As the two girls started hitting the slopes they were just absently minded chatting about the kids they saw at school they thought were cute and as they heard a young man's voice say "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" and looking around they found Alexandra's snowboard was on a Venezian mountain trooper of the Alpini and his Romagnaian compatriot had veronika's skis across his back.

As veronika heard what she thought was snow fox she heard a voice ask for help up and could she politely get the hell off and pushed himself up as the girls apologized fiercely for what they had done. Looking into the piercing blue eyes of what looked to be snowman from the fairy tales they heard as kids and stammering "w-who are you?" they saw the camouflage balaclava come up revealing a scarred young man barely 17 with a scar along the right cheek. Finally they got a good look at the man looking at them. Despite the beard he was barely 19 although the eyes of him and his cousin looked older as they had seen ungodly amounts of death and destruction. Biting back tears as the girls acted like their cousin and sister before they died in a tragic boating accident the boys asked "are you Alexandra and Veronika Juutilainen?" "Y-yes who is asking?" the two girls stated in unison trying to hide how nervous they were and Alexandra wasn't sure she was awake cause the downside to tarot for her was that she day-dreamed. "Oh yes where are our manners at?" I am sergeant first class Robert Lucchini and this is my cousin Amadeus Augenstien" who stepped forward in Liberion issued winter fatigues. "You and your sister have been requested by the governments of Orrussia and Soumus to be the contingent sent to Liberion for a top-secret operation" and upon seeing the puzzled expressions they said "don't worry it will be explained in time". "C-can we ask our mom because she'd want to know what we would be doing and having her input is always nice" stammered out veronika hoping they weren't going to be rushed into anything.

"Sure let me give you a ride back" Robert said as the sun started breaking through the trees and Amadeus came back after walking off with two snowmobiles and a thermos of coffee as the boys had been up all night. "Can you drop us off at the end of our lane or mom will get mad and we'd have a lot of explaining to do" both girls yelled over the roar of the snowmobile. "Mom we're home" both girls yelled as they came into the house and started walking toward the kitchen they found their mom at the table with a smile that put both girls at ease. "Mom we have been summoned to the military to go to Liberion for a secret mission" both girl said in unison hoping their mom wouldn't think they were joking. "Girls that's a good imagination you have" until the boys walked up on to the front porch and looked right at Tatyana who is the girl's mother. "What they told you we just told them so it is the truth" and the girls started to explain who the boys were after Tatyana looked with a bit of shock and rage at seeing her daughters out with two young men fore what she assumed was all night. "So can we go mom and how would it impact school?" "You two better get packed cause the boys may have to leave you soon and don't worry about school because it's obvious you to don't anyways" which scared the girls that their mom knew about their slacking off at school.. "Thank you so much mom" the girls almost screamed as they threw their clothes in duffel bags and rushed out to the waiting snowmobiles and kissed their mom goodbye. "I hope you know what you two are in for" she mumbled as she had seen combat before and it was anything but a cake walk.

Romagna

As the waves crashed against the sands and reflected the morning sun a young lady and her best friend walked along the beach holding hands and after talking about the future and their lives David looked at his friend and after pushing her black hair behind her ear exposing her green eyes he cleared his throat and stammered a little before continuing "Bianca we both had known that I was helping the military and the reason is that we were looking for witches to come with us for a secret assignment based out of Liberion and you have been requested" he stated the end quickly holding out to letters from the president of Liberion and the prime minister of Romagna to which her stunned and puzzled expression spoke volumes. "Don't worry I'll explain it all in due time but right now wouldn't be the best time but I'll always love you no matter what you say." "Let's go back to the house and I'll ask mom" Bianca Lucchini stated before leaving her brown haired and blue eyed partner in the dust. "Mom I'm home and I have some news for you" she almost shouted as she ran into the house and into her mother's study. "What is it my child?" her mother Florenza asked as her daughter was never normally this wound up.

"I've been summoned to Liberion for a top secret operation and..." her mother put a finger to her lips and said "I've thought this would happen and I have faith that you would do what your heart said" before Bianca hugged her mom with tears in her eyes she asked "What about school because I have a lot of stuff due and the teachers will be mad" before her mother stated matter-of-factly "Ill handle school you go get packed and don't worry". Thank you momma" she yelled with excitement before packing quickly throwing in her favorite bikini and black school girl outfit and jeans and combat jackets she was given by her cousins and right before leaving was given her mother's lighter with the phrase "for god, country and family" then looking back as she boarded the motorboat with tears in her eyes she yelled "mama mi mancherai caro!" hoping she was heard over the roar of the engine which got her mother saying quietly "my child know I will always love you" before walking back to the house as the sky slowly faded to night

A/N: sorry about the length

i


	4. gunplay and good friends

Strike witches desert blitz chapter 4

A/N: I do not own strike witches and I hope this chapter will meet with my reader's approval

Karlsland

As the day started out with a lighter tinge in the sky compared to the overcast days that had previously conspired to keep them most of the times hiding out from the rain or not having as much fun as Brittany would have liked and because she hadn't had the time to ask the soldiers name she finally decided to ask him his name and what was going on and then decide if she was jumping from the truck because she didn't live near a train station much to her complaining to her mom. "Hey boy I have a question for you seeing as we may get to spend time together since I'm showing you around she stated with a chuckle and the boy snickered back before turning the hummers radio down. "My names Alex and my family is from Scotland which is a part of Britannia and I'm glad I get to see Europe because I've never been able to get out of the country and seeing it with a beautiful girl at that makes it a bonus" which got Brittany blushing and Alex smiled and told her "I hope we get to work together but if not I've had a hell of a ride" and she turned a very bright shade of red and started stammering upon hearing that last bit so she elected to ride in silence until they got to the eurorail station.

As Alex decided he had made a mistake and was kicking himself for it he noticed a small café and as they had been on the road all day he thought he could redeem himself and looked in her nervous brown eye and asked calmly trying to hide his nervousness "h-hey do you want to stop for lunch?" and despite being taken aback by the guy she liked asking her out she decided to maintain her composure and calmly reached out and touching his hand "yes I would enjoy that but you're paying solider boy" and as they walked in and started ordering the steaks that the restaurant was known for some redheaded piss ant which is what Alex called him tried to rob the place. "Alright get on the ground now and throw your wallets against the wall assholes!" with a blast of pistol fire into the ceiling to prove his point. Starting to get to his knees Alex had the punk's pistol pointed at him and he saw it was a berretta and he really lost all respect for the punk and he knew what he would do. Because he was in front of Brittany and he wanted to impress her he drew his attacker's attention by going for his wallet with the usual response. "Asshole you call yourself a German and yet you're using an Italian gun so at this point I'll give you my whole wallet to go away" an d threw his wallet and as it hit his attacker he pulled a glock and fired 3 rounds hitting him in the chest and head.

As they left the restaurant he started to explain "I'm sorry I just couldn't let him-" only to be stopped by Brittany who's eyes were that of someone who had seen death and not thought twice and seeing his look of shock started to explain "Id once been homeless and saw death on a routine basis so that was nothing new to me and I hope that isn't a bad thing" and she was surprised as he wrapped her in a hug and told her it would be ok before they peeled out of the lot going 90 letting gravel fly because they thought they would be late for their flight and as they got out he asked for the hummer to be returned to the Luftwaffe motor pool where he borrowed it from and being a gentleman opened the door for Brittany and jokingly "my princess your flying carriage is waiting" and a kiss on the hand which almost caused her to pass out. "Oh shit I really screwed up" was the only thought as he flashed his military id and got past customs and on to the plane faster than normal and she was quiet the whole way all in her mind screaming holy fuck he kissed my hand does he know that I like him?!"

Liberion

As Lisa and David decided to leave to head to Florida after leaving her home near Nashville she started making small talk from the passenger seat of a Mercedes sports car which she felt was made for her long skinny frame she turned the radio down and asked what she hoped wouldn't be taken the wrong way "Hey I have a question for you and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but do you have anyone you like?" and instantly went silent as she waited for his response. Looking out the window he felt a twinge of regret as he stated yes I did but I'll tell you after we get some dinner sound good and oh by the way you're buying ok?" and because she was making him go down memory lane she agreed with a joking remark "I hope you aren't an expensive date cause I'm on a budget ok?" and as they started drinking a shared set up of rum and coke as it was the cheapest drinks they could get he looked off in the distance he started to recall the day his life almost ended "I had just turned 18 and had planned on going into the air force she and I had a fight and it was right after prom and it was stupid. As he remembered the rest of the story in his mind he started to tear up but when Lisa put her hand on his he continued the story "she was in black and while walking home on that dark night she got hit and killed so you could say after 2 years I'm ready to date again". After that I joined the navy to sober up and I started in VFA 32 then went to 103.

A/N: Im sorry for the length and the tear jerker part.


	5. Chapter 5

Strike witches desert blitz chapter 5

A/N: I do not own strike witches and only my OCs but my past may come out in this in a way

Fuso

As Yurino and her escorts Alexi and his best friend Katerina started to head for the tajiri airport which was just beyond the mountains from her house she was a little nervous and as she climbed into the back of the Mitsubishi sports car she was afraid she would get sick but didn't want to show it and in a bid to act tough asked "by chance neither of you would happen to have a light on you?" and when Alexi said "Yes I do but if you want a cigarette or 2 you'd have to ask Kat" which got a glare more for the part of calling her by her pet name of Kat which really pissed her off. "I can't believe you just called me that but yes Yurino I have a smoke I'll give you but you'll have to do something for me" which had a wink at the end and made Yurino feel uncomfortable at the thoughts of what she meant. Stammering with her mind full of dirty thoughts Yurino stammered "s-sure whatever you want" and the response was surprising as both her guides said it in unison "tell us more about yourself" and asking for a smoke and lighting it up she started to tell them about her family. "I lost my dad when I was in middle school 7th grade and I've been called a freak sometimes so I've decided to be the best medic I can to try and win over the people who were mean to me because of my birth defects" referencing the fact she walked with a slight limp. The two were at first afraid she would be doing it out of a desire to escape her past or do something to get herself killed but after hearing the story of the trials she overcame they knew she would have a good head on her shoulders. "Ok guys let's stop for a bite so we don't have to eat the MREs I brought cause a nice princess deserves a nice meal" and being the man or at least he liked to think that way Alexi went and bought the meals and as he dropped them off he stated "my sister and the newest in or small band will get the best meal of your lives" and after a meal of beef, vegetables stir fried and rice he remarked "Even the travel will be the best" and the girls who had found out they were a lot alike and they started chatting with each other about what the aircraft would be but they didn't have to wait long to find out

As Yurino's cousin Shirino was on the way to the same airport with her guide Ian she started to think of a way to make small talk to pass the time. "H-hey Ian I have a question and if it's to personally you don't have to answer but do you like anyone?" and the response was not what she expected from a handsome fighter pilot "Actually no I don't have anyone because they just don't see me as being a music and book lover". In a bit of shock Shirino turned on the radio as the conversation drifted to the types of song and favorite food and they decided to pull over to have a box lunch and ramen before making it to the airport and when they got out of the car Shirino was shocked to see her cousin Yurino standing outside of a gulfstream 550 private jet. "Oh my god I cannot believe this!" Shirino and Yurino screamed at the same time before hugging each other and introducing the other to their escorts. "Girls before we leave I say we all have a drink so we don't have to worry about the hangovers in the morning" Alexi asked and everyone they were with were all in on that idea so as the weapons were being loaded they all disappeared up the stairs and had a couple drinks before the took off.

Britannia

As Lexi and matt were starting the journey to Florida he started to ask about her personal life and she was only a little worried about did he like her "I'm 17 and prefer country music and rock and some pop just if I need to blow off steam and read military fiction and am into history" and Matt replied "I'm the same way and I love watching the stars and can eat almost anything" at the mention and almost in unison they both heard their stomachs rumble. Laughing Lexi said "let's get some food and I'll buy" as she pulled out her credit card and he wholeheartedly agree as he had the perfect place in mind. As they both ate Italian because they both loved spaghetti and meatballs Lexi wished absentmindly that they could have a pasta moment like in the lady and the tramp. As she realized that wasn't going to happen she sipped on a coke and wished she could make it a jack and coke but no such luck and they both stole the same meatball and Lexi's smile was ear to ear as she assumed next would be the lady and the tramp but they decided to make it to the flight before that happened much to Lexi's dismay. As they made it to the C130 at RAF Marham to Liberion they both hoped the flight would be uneventful and as the sun went down she quickly kissed his cheek then strapped herself in.

Soumus

As the girls and their guides were talking Robert kept looking out the window and Alexandra tried to make small talk to get him to open up or at least attempt to. "Um Robert I was wondering what is your favorite drink? I prefer a coke or even a glass of orange juice and coffee what about you?" and looking at Alexandra he calmly and a little quietly to keep the pain less evident "I enjoy a glass of juice or even a hot cup of soup" and the girls went back to talking about the stories they all grew up with and what their favorite winter sport was and the group consensus was the X-games they started worrying about the blizzards that set in sometimes and it looked like it would storm soon. Veronika stated "Can we get something to eat cause the airport is a day's drive and we can get some lodging so we don't get caught in it" and the idea was handedly agreed to as they started eating goulash and drinking warm drinks they enjoyed the snowfall and as the morning hit they started to and left before the sun rise and made it to a small jet that would fly them to Farawayland then Liberion.


	6. chapter 6

Strike witches desert blitz chapter 6

A/N: I don't own strike witches and I'm sorry this chapter has taken me so long. Any reviews will by nice

As the morning sun glinted of the skin of a Liberion C35A slowly taxied as Yurino and her cousin Shirino proved that they weren't the good girl type that they played up around their parents as they started pounding drinks blaring oldies and country music. "Standing on a corner in Winslow Arizona it's such a fine sight to-" followed by the shaking of Lisa followed by "umm I was told to tell you that some of the others are trying to get some shut eye and to ask if you could tone it down" David and Ian sat in the back with her and they were playing music softly as they one by one drifted off leaving Lisa alone with her thoughts and Reba McEntire which had her crying as she had lived the life and was holding a letter from the state of Tennessee that confirmed what she saw that morning wasn't a dream. She read the letter to herself turning the music up so if she cried she wouldn't know and could cover it up. "Dear sergeant Lisa Yeager We hate to inform you that your sister has been admitted to the hospital after getting hit side on by a drunk driver and her legs won't move. Your mother gave yes a number to call with any improvements d be better due to military service so we will try our best to keep you informed or you can visit her and she may be transferred to the care of sophisticated navy doctors but we will keep you informed. Sincerely Dr. Bowers MD" and she buried her head in her arms crying fingering her crucifix necklace.

Singing the walk to herself she felt a hand get set on her shoulder which shocked her and embarrassed her as she thought she'd been caught singing out loud yet again. Looking up through her tear-stained, red and puffy hazels eyes and saw the worried green eyes start to ask "hey are you ok? I couldn't sleep and I saw you crying just want to make sure you're alright cause I saw you crying" as she sat down next to Lisa sticking her hand out "Names Brittany by the way and I just want you to know I'm willing to listen, we all are" and Lisa held up the letter and let Brittany read it and her face turned sorrowful at her new teammates plight. Looking in her teammate's eyes she said "Lord we are much too young to feel this damn old cause worn out tapes of Chris Ledoux, lonely women and booze seem to be the only be the only friends we've left at all" and the girls smiled before Brittany got serious. "I saw a picture of my mom and her teammates and I can't help but notice you all look a lot like mom olds team mates and that's when Lisa smirked "From what I can guess we are a band of sisters cause I found the same picture and mom pointed your mom and Shirino's out along with each girl here" and looking back at her teary eyed team mate said "My grandma chris had been in the hospital during the second Neuroi war and had been in a coma until 15 June 1942 and grandma never lost hope that her sister would come around and your right we are sisters" as the two saw the sun come up and realize they had been up most of the night which had been since 4am.

As all the girls got together outside the tiny kitchen they started talking about the bond they felt until the food was delivered and Lisa laughed and said "God bless the air force cause they are serving breakfast and holy shit" as she looked out the window and saw a F-14 with the jolly rogers emblem and a MIG-25 with the Orrussian naval emblem and the girls all smiled and Bianca stated "I can see the logo of the regia aeronautica so we are in good hands" and the crew called in for them to fasten their seat belts and return their trays to the upright position as they touched down at NAS pax river in Virginia and the crew started to refuel and girls got a place to bed down after the pilot relayed some troubling news "There is a storm on the coast that is centered near the base so we will be stuck here for the night so the navy has offered up a dorm wing for you girls and your escorts" which got Bianca and David very relieved so they all grabbed a small back pack or a bag of any kind and threw their clothes in before deplaning for the night. As Lisa and Brittany sat on the roof just talking as the lightning flashed through the sky and gave the perfect lighting to the girl's mood.

As Alex and Davy slopped up on the roof they saw the girls they had come to care for and some would say love even though they wouldn't admit it and they slid up to ask them to the officers club as it started to rain so they draped the camouflage jackets the air force had been so kind to give them over the girls which got both girls turning and blushing at the sight of the two young men standing over them. "Um me and Davey were going to go with the other guys and the witches to the officers club and wondered if you wanted to join us and it will keep you girls from getting wet and catching a cold" as they helped the girls up and they ran off to the O club. As veronika started singing uplifting Orussian music and Bianca started singing Romagnaian Christmas carols and club music as it was the 8th of December and the girls wanted to get in the mood as Amadeus and Robert walked up and shouted "A round of drinks for me and my friends" as the girls and escorts were the only ones in the club and the navy had that regulation in place as the "kids" would be gone in a couple days and the girls partied well into the night and Lisa and Davey stayed up until about 3:30 with the girls sleeping till about 10:30am before suiting up for flight ops before a hearty meal.

A/N: There is chapter 6 and Im sorry ot took so long to come out. Reviews would be nice and should I take it to a darker place?


	7. new friends old enemies

Desert blitz chapter 7

A/N: I do not own strike witches and am going to try and fit a holiday theme in this chapter

Listening to Belau wood Lisa never heard the door creak open behind her and the arms wrap around her and the voice was the only thing that didn't scare her cause she remembered Brittany's promise to listen and take of her friend and the fact she was wearing a karlsland uniform and said with a ragged breath and whispered "all is calm and all is bright" and stood up stiff backed knowing she would wish she was dead if she was wrong "think we'll have a Christmas truce like 1914?" and the laugh was friendly and the response was "I wish and the area where heaven stood was blown to hell again and heavens not beyond the clouds it's just beyond the fear" and the fact she quoted a song that Lisa had sang with her mom before she moved on and almost broke down crying and Brittany wrapped her in a hug "Its ok sis and you cry don't you worry I'm here for you" rubbing her hair as Lisa broke down saying "I think my sister will die and if she does I won't be able to go with you guys and I'll feel useless". Hiding the tears behind a mask of being a bad ass only for it to be torn apart by Brittany saying "let it out because if you keep that up for too long you'll go mad and then you'll be relieved so you won't be able to play with use when we fly and defiantly won't be able to fight with us" and she meant that in a truthful meaning as in the times they spent together they deemed each other as sisters so they called themselves the 501st aka easy company but that was only among themselves.

Getting together for chow Lisa and veronika sat together with journals that they kept in easy reach and they started journaling and writing letters home in between the shoveling in a forkful of sausage and eggs. Smiling at the sight before her Lexi walked over to the table and had Shirino in tow and they were nibbling on a snack with a unique spell as Lisa and Brittany looked puzzled and Veronika asked "I hate to be rude but what the hell is that god awful smell" and the brit laughed and said "oh I was just showing our dear sister a routine meal we ate in Britannia all the time which is a pickled onion and sausage sandwich on toast so would you want to try one" as Bianca walked over with a knife and cut it in half saying count me in because if what I think is happening then this will piss off the Gallian's I see looking at us" as the granddaughter of Perrine Clostermann walked over and instantly put her nose in the air in disgust. "What the fuck is that smell and who is the raccoon eating that" as Lexi pulled a knife and asked with barely hidden anger "Listen up bitch I don't bash your cooking and I don't even fucking know you so use your manners and then we'll talk" as she slammed the drink down leaving the Gallian in shock. "Oh right where are my manners and here I am sinking low to peasant level I am Annabelle Clostermann and you must be the members of the unit I was told to look for but I didn't think you would be so uncultured" which got Lexi almost throwing a punch but she realized she'd have to put her sandwich down and stated as such under her breath "lucky bitch I just value my sandwich more than I want to get preppy blood on my hand".

As the girls all walked out to the flight hangar David and davy ran out to the flight line and started warming the tomcat and hornet engines for a take-off that was simulated as an emergency take off for in case they had an ambush were the Neuroi came in after jamming the radar and they were ordered up as the radar on the ground started having static and the 767 AWACs aircraft had been out of the rough zone and called in vectors for the Fuso and allied aircraft in the area. "well shit I hope the Abrams and Patton girls can work with other tank girls until we get up and the MiG 31s of veronika and Alexandra and Lisa's F14 were the first off the line for the other girls and their varying units ranging from the Jaguars of the Britanians and karlsland girls to the Renault of the Gallian and the combined air force were a sight to behold as the night sky light up having the search lights and the flare of the jet engines shown an eerie glow in the midnight darkness. Having read the tarot cards for the unit veronika called to Alexandra over the telepathic link they shared "I hope it's a training drill because the cards that are showing on my bed are the joker the lover and death so we may be in for a hell of a ride" as the drill was called a success with the simulated Neuroi declared dead with several fighters and witches declared dead. As the sun came up the girls started cooking a breakfast of sausage and eggs and a hearty meal because the girls knew that they would be loading up on the carrier and sent off to a unknown fate so after breakfast general schwartzkoph held a toast for the girls that were being sent off to harm's way "Girls to you and the airmen you will be with I have to say the eyes of the world and the prayers of all are with you" and then turned and left the girls to finish eating in silence as the tank witches and the other armored vehicles and infantry loaded onto the carrier and the other warships of the fleet which left as the sun set casting a reddish glow over a dark and unknown fate.


End file.
